Lighting A Brighter Torch
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Jimmie and Donnie was left with the duties of keeping the spirit of East High alive. But when Tiara drags it to Status Quo things get dull again and Jimmie needs to find out how can he do it again and when this is over, will Jimmie have triumph alone or will he share it with his friends? Jimmie and Tiara maybe in the final chap but Donnie and OC throughout. T. COMPLETE!
1. Sophomore Year

Author's Note: Well I start off with something new this is my first next gen short story. Hope you guys like it. This story is takes place after the new year March to June. But anyways, enjoy. This chap will focus on Donnie and an OC mostly.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Lighting A Brighter Torch

Chapter 1

Sophomore Year

_East High's a place where teachers allow us to break the Status Quo, and define ourselves as we choose. It's the place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all._

Those were the words of Troy Bolton which he along with the rest of the Wildcats left as a memento to his fellow graduates including Gabriella, which he mentioned Gabriella was the one person which changed them all. But as Troy left East High, he entrusted East High to his Protégé Jimmie Zara. As he and his best friend Donnie Zion were at Troy's Graduation, they felt moved and inspired by his speech. An hour after the graduation Jimmie and Donnie went back into East High to look at the theater Troy performed in. As they stood on the stage the was thinking way deep. About what they will do with their remaining time here.

"Thinking about what happened here Jim?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah sure, I know what happened here. I covered for Troy when he was bringing Gabriella here I didn't know what to do. Thing was I didn't rehearse completely because I knew that Troy would be here, I just knew the song."

"Well Jim as you just found out, life's full of surprises. I wouldn't mind if you went the same way as Troy but promise me something."

"Sure Don, what is it?"

"That we will still remain friends when our time in East High was over."

"I'll promise you that we will still be best friends, come on Donnie, in some ways, you are like my manager."

"Which would make you, my best client."

As they did their best buddy handshake somewhere off the stage was someone spying on their entire conversation it was someone light skinned blonde, beautiful, and to her smile, someone who was manipulative. Her name was Tiara Gold.

"Well what are we going to do this summer Jim?"

"I'm pretty much will be heading to the Lava Springs Country Club. I got a Job there as a waiter."

"Well we will be working together. I also heard that they got a Midsummer Night's Talent show there, something the wildcats did to win the show."

"Maybe we can come up with a routine."

"I guess so but we'll have much time to think about it for now let's meet up with Troy and Chad before they head off to College."

"Oh, great idea, bro. Let's go."

And so the two left to catch up with the Graduating wildcats before they headed to their afterparty. After the Wildcats had left Albuquerque, New Mexico to follow their own Dreams, Jimmie and Donnie spent the summer at Lava Springs working and performing in which they had an amazing audience but on an unfortunate their routine tied with another performer who had such an amazing voice singing her routine. Both performances won the 2008 Star Dazzle Award but, Jimmie and Donnie decided to give the trophy to the female performer. Whilst working there they also managed to meet Vance and Derby Evans, as well as Mr. Fulton.

**The Start Of Sophomore Year**

The first few months was amazing for the both of them as they trained harder and harder to keep the championship streak alive as well as keeping the school alive and energetic Jimmie and Donnie talked to everyone from art people to the home ecs, mechanics to computer techs, and fellow gym students to actors. Mr. Bolton and Ms. Darbus was teaching as well and as promised, Sharpay was at the drama department on a weekly basis not only to help teach the future actors but to put needed pressure on Tiara Gold for manipulating her. It was partially part of her revenge.

When the year was over and Winter was almost over as well, Jimmie and Donnie both have gotten a three-peat leading their team to another championship. Spent time in other activities to explore options after basketball if they're careers aren't as primal as they thought. Elsewhere, Tiara even though she was a gifted actor, was learning her roles in plays and was the star of this year's shows, despite Jimmie and Donnie being there and Sharpay who was always giving her a tough time. The friends she made in school, she believes that if your good at what you do then put your mind 100 percent to that subject only. This was slowly getting to the other students. By the time March came around, 15% of the entire student population converted back to Status Quo, while the remainder still believed to be someone.

**April**

One day in April whilst at his locker, Donnie was opening it up getting his books when he saw a beautiful young woman who was light skinned, had black hair brown eyes and has a thing for wearing brown because she had on a brown outfit. She was pretty much the same height as Donnie. Donnie was shocked for a while until the woman looked at him.

"Hi there." Donnie said.

"Hi..." The woman said back. "I'm kind of new here."

"Not to worry this school is great to meet people. This is East High home to the three time basketball champions."

"Okay. Well I just transferred from another school. My name's Heather, Heather Clark." She extended his hand.

"Donnie Dion." He replied shaking it. As he began to walk. "Well East High a place where we can define ourselves as we choose. Basketball's my thing for now and I'm trying to go for management. You?"

"I'm trying to go for the same thing. I just don't know but, My mom's a secretary and I was quite fond of her work. she used to tell me about her days at work, some which were good, some in which were bad. And when it came to bring your kids to work day, I saw her office, it was really a nice one. I kind of find the life of a secretary kind of exciting."

"Wow, that's great. Any other subjects or hobbies you like?"

"Yeah, I kind of like cheerleading as well. My father was a wide receiver of his high school football team. Too bad I transferred too late to join a cheerleading squad."

"Well there's always this year coming if you're staying for the rest of the semester."

"Yes I'm staying for the remainder of my time as well. My family's not moving for years."

"Great! Maybe one day I can show you around the school, give you a tour."

"And maybe you could show me around the city as well."

"Okay."

Donnie and Heather looked at each other until the bell rang for their next class.

"Well I got to go to my next class which is theater." Donnie said.

"That's where I'm going. Want to escort me."

"Ms. Clark it will be my pleasure."

Donnie extended his arm for Heather to take and they headed to theater together. As they got in, they sat close to Jimmie. And Ms. Darbus was able to tell them about the upcoming play they were set to do.

Once school was over, Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather were outside.

"Hey Jimmie, I like you to meet Heather, Heather Clark. Heather, this is my best friend and partner Jimmie Zara."

"Nice to meet you. You are going to have a great time here. We can promise you that."

"Right now I'm having a great time." Heather replied.

"Donnie I would need to chat with you when you're done."

"Okay."

Donnie and Heather continued to talk.

"Well how was your first day here?"

"It was fun. I'm glad I had a guide to show me around."

"Well hey, it was my complete pleasure to show you around." The school bus came around for Heather. "I guess that's you. I'll be going see you tomorrow."

"Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"A nice gentleman like you shows a lovely woman around, has a great time with her and doesn't ask for her number?"

"Well I will see you tomorrow will I? Are you sure you want to give me your number?"

"That's if you are a true gentleman to ask for it."

Donnie gave her a smile and replied back.

"Then may I please have your number, Ms. Heather Clark."

"Sure thing Mr. Donnie Dion."

Heather had written her number on a paper and gave it to Donnie they held hands for a while before Heather left for her school bus. They both waved goodbye before the bus took off and Jimmie approached Donnie when the bus took off.

"Dude, you are freaking amazing. You got her number on her first day."

"I was being a gentleman. But it was kind of cool, I can't believe I got a number from probably the most beautiful woman in East High yet!"

"That's great." They did their handshake.

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh during today I'm sorry for not showing up we were supposed to go over something."

"Oh that's okay I guess neither of us were able to make our appointment. I was showing Heather around. You?"

"I was getting advice from Ms. Darbus."

"On what?"

"Acting and helping out."

"That's good."

"But I would need your help as well on teaching."

"But what do I know?"

"Well maybe during the summer you can teach me what you do know."

"Well okay."

"All Right!"

They did their handshake again and left to go home for the day. Donnie did indeed call Heather and they had such a great time going over homework and such. That night Donnie couldn't help but think about her.

As the semester progresses coming to the end of finals. 70% of the entire Seniors there had graduated with only their main careers in mind because by the end of the school year Tiara has reached 45% of converting the population to Status Quo in which most were seniors. After that year was over. And Donnie was playing basketball with Jimmie in which Heather was watching, Tiara came over to talk to Heather.

"Hello there." Tiara said.

"Hello."

"I'm Tiara, Tiara Gold."

"I'm Heather, Heather Clark."

"Oh I know, I've seen you in class."

"You are a great actress." Heather said.

"Thanks. I just had to ask, why are you into theater."

"Oh, it's just to improve my professionalism for becoming a secretary."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe next semester I can help you on improving your secretary skills."

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Yes. You can trust me I'm sure." Tiara led out her hand for Heather to shake. And after that left out to go home. During the next summer Jimmie and Donnie along with Heather worked at Lava Springs with Tiara closely observing them. Donnie and Heather were getting very close to one another as they had a first date there at Lava Springs the date went great as the night was almost over when Heather was waiting for her ride.

"I sure have a wonderful time with you Donnie."

"As did I Heather."

From out of nowhere fireworks exploded and they both saw them going off seconds later Donnie and Heather began to kiss which only intensified for a bit until Heather's mom came to pick her up. After that Jimmie came to congratulate his best friend.

"Mr. Casanova!" Jimmie shouted.

"Shut up."

"Come on, don't deny it."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm Casanova. But that kiss was amazing."

"Look at my partner."

"You are not going to say a word about this."

"I'm not."

And they both waited for their rides to go back home and the three spent their time and summer there until the next school year.

Author's Note: well guys there's the first of the three chapters the next one will focus on Jimmie and Tiara as there will be frustration and anger followed by comfort and confrontation. If you like it please give a review favor and or follow. Once again thanks.


	2. Junior Year

Author's Note: pretty much when I have time I will add dialogue within the first half that I did but for now the first half will be the backstory of the first half of Junior Year. Yet this chapter mainly focuses on Jimmie. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: read the first chapter

Chapter 2

Junior Year

**The Start Of Junior Year**

Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather started the school with promising futures ahead of them within the first quarter it was without a doubt talk about students going back to their old professions whenever there was talk about it there sometimes was a mentioning of Tiara's name, so it was known that Status Quo was creeping back up. Jimmie and Donnie was doing their best to reassure them. When they were in Ms. Darbus class she announced that there will be a prize for the student who put the best efforts in class. And at the end of third period, whoever does put their best efforts in the plays and theater work, will win the lead role of any play they choose as long as it's one the entire class could be in.

Basketball games couldn't get any easier as they were making their way to the championships and for Heather to be part of cheerleading Donnie couldn't be happier.

**November**

It was known to Tiara that Jimmie was doing well so she spied on Donnie and Heather for a while and saw a pattern that Jimmie was asking for Donnie to help him with stuff and it was taking time when he was with Heather. Tiara got to Heather and had told her that Jimmie will always pry into their time. Heather didn't want to believe it but soon later, Jimmie had been showing up. It came to the point where Donnie, was now getting a bit irritated with Jimmie as he was telling him that he should be needing him for everything.

Almost mid-terms was here and Tiara was smiling brightly she got to Jimmie and mocked that that when he danced with Sharpay and people were laughing they weren't laughing with him they were laughing at him. And to save himself from more humility he should just stick to basketball. This got to him a bit, plus all this time he did not have his speech which was needed before a certain time before the third period was up. And once again Jimmie needed Donnie again to help him with his speech. And his timing couldn't be any more badder for Donnie was helping Heather. Heather now got heated with both of them that she was now going to break up with Donnie. When she did, Donnie got mad at Jimmie as he told him that Heather needed his help as well. Upon the frustration of losing her, he no longer considered Jimmie his friend, which left Jimmie alone. Before the year was up Jimmie and Donnie never spoke to each other. And Donnie never got a chance to make up with Heather. Tiara who saw all of them could only smile as she thinks that now she got the lead role, in the bag.

Jimmie was after school all alone. He stayed for a while shooting hoops and looking at the theater wondering what should he choose he was back and forth and back and forth. He wondered if he had pushed Donnie too far to cost his best friend his relationship with Heather. But with the way he was angry at him it was for certain that he felt like Donnie wanted nothing to do with him for a very long time if probably not anymore.

**January**

Within the next few days, he missed practice he spent that time walking around the neighborhood during one of those times when he walked near the Bolton's house, Jack saw Jimmie walking alone and managed to talk to him before he got too far.

"Jimmie Zara."

Jimmie turned around to see Jack.

"Coach."

"Out here, you can call me Mr. Bolton."

"Oh, well is there something wrong Mr. Bolton?"

"I haven't been seeing you for the last 3 practices, why?"

"I have a lot going on in my mind right now Mr. Bolton. About me choosing which profession, and the fact that I lost a very good friend in Donnie."

"Oh."

"For the first time in however long I can remember, this is the first time I'm alone."

"Jimmie, come inside I want to tell you something."

Jimmie went into the Boltons' house and Jack led him to Troy's room where Troy still has his things except his yearbook. Jack had Jimmie to sit down on the bed as he got a chair and sat across him.

"What have gotten into you two?"

"Well, Me and Donnie we were able to help each other. Yet still I was learning and I needed Donnie's help, whether it be homework or a project and especially to keep the school from going into Status Quo again."

"When have you heard that the school was going into Status Quo again?"

"I've seen it. Everywhere at lunch was groups from skateboarders to music people all at their own lunch table. At one point I had a friend who loved to be an artist has now reverted to being a scientist. I'm certain you know how it went the day East High changed."

"I did. And at first I thought it was a bad thing because I thought Troy loved basketball and basketball only. But as it turns out what I was doing to him was exactly what you described even when it came to the college we talked about: I kept sticking him to the Status Quo."

"Well anyways we got into a fight because somehow when I needed him his girlfriend needed him as well and when she saw how much I kept needing him they broke up which in turn of us not being friends anymore. I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings. Because I'm still learning myself and Donnie was always there to help me out."

"That seems to be your problem, Jimmie, you were always relying on your partner."

"Mr. Bolton?"

"You keep saying you're still learning, the thing is: Donnie's still learning too. He mentioned to me before that he wanted to be some kind of agent or manager. And you were preventing him from doing that."

"But how? He was a very good one with me."

"He was but a manager has to look after all of his employees like a coach has to look after all of his players. Do you think Heather was another Employee that needed as much help as you did?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thing is Jimmie there are some things you will just have to learn on your own."

"Well I ended up failing to keep my promise to Troy about keeping East High free from Status Quo. Just how am I going to do this alone?"

"Let me tell you a secret, Jimmie."

At this point, Jimmie was paying close attention.

"When I was in a student in that school to me it was all about the teammates of my basketball team until I met Lucille, she was beautiful, smart, reasonable. At that time I had to choose between what was right and what was easy. Now my heart was telling me that I needed to be with Lucille we had great chemistry we became the very best of friends and we had things in common, and then there was the team who I felt I betrayed them, but in the end they betrayed me. But before our days at East High was over my heart was right on my choice and my teammates apologized and we became the best of friends that year I was MVP of the season."

"Wow."

"When I saw you and Donnie lately I made a guess as to who was the closest of being like my son was. I can only hope before your time is up at East High that I guessed right. So now you need to decide on what is right and what is easy."

"But how..."

"You're prepared, Donnie prepared you. Take all you've learned from him and believe in yourself. You know what to do is right."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

Jack and Jimmie have shared a handshake, and Jimmie left to go home, that night Jimmie had a plan to finish up for the junior year but there's something he needed to do first.

The very next day Jimmie ran into Heather at the lockers.

"Hey Heather."

"Hi, Jimmie."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Donnie."

"It's over between us, his time helping you out was too precious to him when I needed his help and comfort."

"Okay. Look it's my fault, all right? At the time I was still learning and Donnie was there to help me out I just didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"Thing was, I've always needed him. It didn't strike me then that I was a needy, obsessed, jerk. But look I have to apologize to you on my behalf and say that I'm sorry."

"Did Donnie put you up to this?"

"How can he when he and I are not friends anymore?"

"When has this happened?"

"The day that you two broke up."

Heather felt a bit sad to break up with him like that.

"That man has been my best friend since we were in the second grade we've always had each other's backs and yes this year I've been as much needy in my entire life because we're drawing closer and closer to our future, but never have I heard him go off on me like that about you. He really does love you Heather. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Jimmie gave Heather a handshake before leaving to lunch.

"Jimmie where are you going?"

"To do the right thing."

Jimmie left to go to lunch however unbeknownst to both of them, Donnie was eavesdropping on their conversation nearby.

At lunch it was the same as it was when Jimmie mentioned the situation to Jack about people talking to their own kind. He gave a whistle as everybody looked at him.

"I know all of you would probably want to finish eating and talk about your classes and what you do best, but just hear me out. If you do not want to listen that's fine, but I'm still going to keep talking whether you want to ignore me or not. Now lately I know all of you want to stick at what you know and what you do best. Pretty much all of you want to stick to the Status Quo. But seniors and my fellow juniors, If many of you would know and still remember the great speech of Wildcat Legend Troy Bolton, he said that East High is a school where teachers allow us to break the Status Quo and define ourselves as we choose. Just because some student tells you you're better off where you're at or were, because they are better than you at something you want to do, doesn't mean for you to give up on what you really want to do. Now I may be one man, alone, but I believe in the power of teamwork, and I believe in all of you achieving what you want to achieve, just because I'm alone doesn't mean that you are, if you look at each other in this school and this entire cafeteria right now, you have other people who can help you. As Troy said East High's a place where we'll have friends to remember for the rest of our lives, because when all is said and done, the truth is we are all in this together. Let's make our dreams come true."

As Jimmie left to hang out on the rooftop leaving the cafeteria, he had got such a huge applause from the students. As he hung out there he wondered if he could really do it. Hours in without his partner and already he has made an huge influence. He had to think long and hard about what Tiara had said.

"The theater was laughing at you not with you, you're better off with your basketball."

He soon spent a little more time on the rooftop before knowing what to do next as he headed for that theater he realized that everybody was gone for today was the day that he needed to bring his speech if he were to qualify into being the lead of his own play he chose before the final period of the school year. He missed out by doing the right thing but at this point he made a difference and he rekindled the relationship between his best friend in his view and Heather.

"Mr. Zara."

Jimmie looked around to see Ms. Darbus. Who was near the steps to the stage.

"First off I want to say congratulations on making a speech."

"I didn't write one Ms. Darbus."

"No, you didn't but I heard the entire motivational speech in the cafeteria, I was on my way to lunch myself until I ran near the Café, great speech and bonus points for improvising."

"Thanks, Ms. Darbus."

"What inspired you to make that speech?"

"Well, I guess you can say that a fellow Wildcat has a family who told me what to do between what is right and what is easy."

"If you keep that up Mr. Zara you will most definitely win the lead role."

"Thank you."

"The way I see it: you and Tiara Gold are the only two in the running for the lead role. Keep it up, Mr. Zara."

"I will Ms. Darbus."

It was a surprise to find out that Jimmie was blind auditioned. And that now he had to be more serious than ever if he were to win the lead role.

Two months after midterms, the three's curse was not broken, for the East High Wildcats did not win the championship this time around. With the basketball season gone, Jimmie was now more determined than ever focus on his goal. The theater group was in the school theater in which Ms. Darbus was giving an announcement.

"As you are all aware there are two students in the lead for the lead role for their play, Tiara Gold and Jimmie Zara. Before the third quarter is over, each student will be performing a short scene. Some of you could team up with other students some could use other people not in our class to help out the maximum is four people. There's still a chance that one of you could win this besides Jimmie and Tiara but with the way they want this those chances are slim for you guys so I would need a brilliant performance from all of you. You can do your scene either in class, at lunch, or after school. Good luck to all of you."

As the class left it was time for lunch and Tiara got to Jimmie.

"How is it that a blockhead like you could be close to me in lead?"

"Well. As you should know, Ms. Gold our theater isn't the only stage here in East high."

"Do you really think you have a career in the theater? When are you going to learn that people don't like you? Sure in basketball they do but not in theater."

"Let me see, last I checked I was huge during our freshman year's involvement of 'Senior Year.' And they seem to like me. However I'm not going to go further, I'm going to be a gentleman here. If all you see in me is the stereotypical dude who rather lift weights and play sports, then to tell you something Tiara: you are in for one huge surprise."

"Fine. I was trying to save you from the humility."

"How when you thought I'm a blockhead? If you was that concerned about me you would agree on me giving it my all instead of being so negative towards me."

"The only reason I'm negative towards you is because you don't belong in theater."

"Hey! Watch how you talk to my client like that." Jimmie looked back and saw Donnie walk up to them standing by his side. "Seriously you have no Idea what he's capable of."

"Actually I think I do. Skills that will turn him into a laughingstock as he becomes humiliated."

"Excuse me..."

"Donnie, I don't need you fighting my battles."

"Well you know what, Tiara. Let's let the school find out shall we?"

"Sure, it's your funeral."

Tiara left to go to lunch and Jimmie left to go to the rooftop. While he was walking. Donnie was behind him waiting for Jimmie to slow down but he didn't stop. But while they were heading up Heather was right behind them, when they got to the top they spoke up.

"Jimmie!" Donnie said. "Can we please talk?"

"Donnie thanks but I need to do this on my own okay? Besides you and Heather have each other. I need to prove that I can be a great actor."

"But Jimmie, you already did." Heather said. At that point Jimmie turned around and saw them.

"Look Jimmie, I'm sorry about saying those things about you not being my best friend anymore, but it was because the point that I lost Heather."

"Look let's just drop it all right because, it was me who should be apologizing. For the years we we're together, having each other's backs..."

"Yeah, I know I heard it all when you spoke to Heather again."

"Then you must understand this year will be the first year that I can do this on my own."

"Jimmie, all this time we've been covering for each other, you needed my help, and I needed your help. And throughout it all we never did this kind of thing because we didn't ask each other."

"Ask each other about what?"

"I think Donnie and now as well as I are saying, we want to help you."

"Thanks, but Coach Bolton told me that you have prepared me Donnie if I were to do things alone."

"But Troy was never alone. And I don't want you to be." Donnie said.

"We're you true to your word of believing in the power of teamwork?" Heather asked.

"Yes and I meant it." Jimmie replied.

"Jimmie, I always knew you could hold your own. Even though I've had you prepared for this I knew you could hold your own, but we still are in this together."

"Will you please let us help?" Heather asked nicely. Jimmie has given it much needed thought, but after a while he looked at them and only smiled after.

"Okay, You two can help."

Soon The three got into a group hug and Jimmie and Donnie did their handshake. And they we're on their way back.

"But Heather, I just noticed; aren't you still Tiara's assistant?" Jimmie asked.

"You know she'll put you in a firing position." Donnie added

"Please, after seeing Tiara's true colors I plan on quitting. Although I'm not a quitter I would much rather have her fire me."

"Why let her fire you? Quitting the job would save you the humiliation. Of being fired."

"That's understandable but at this point all I'm listening for are the words 'you're fired.' Because they won't know what they will have until they lost it."

"That is true." Jimmie said agreeing.

When they got back to their class, Ms. Darbus informed Heather that She will be performing with Tiara and not with Jimmie and Donnie.

"Ms. Darbus, me, Donnie, and Heather we're going to tell you that we're teaming up."

"Sorry, Mr. Zara and Mr. Dion but it was first come first served. Ms. Gold mentioned that she was determined to team up with Ms. Clark. Had you told me earlier I would have teamed all of you up."

"So she can't team with us for extra credit?" Donnie asked.

"Since this is to see who will have lead role in our final play of the year unfortunately not. I'm sorry Mr. Dion."

Jimmie looked at Tiara who had a wicked smirk on her face. She waved to them seductively for a chance to make Jimmie angry. During the time in the theater room Tiara and Heather made a scene whereas Tiara was going to give Heather a lecture before firing her.

"... Just how can I be great in like with you messing up my plans? Through the time we've met you have been nothing, useless! Your work is sloppy, not to mention how you couldn't do a single thing right!" Tiara said.

"But I was doing all I can!" Heather yelled.

"You was doing all you can?! Well all you did was not enough. With that your fired!" Heather was shocked for Tiara to tell her that. But unbeknownst to Tiara, Heather took her seriously as if she fired her for real. "Get your things and get out!"

Heather grabbed a few props and left before turning back to Tiara to respond.

"You know, 'boss' your company and future deals and plans will fail, because you are ungrateful, selfish, greedy, delusional, self centered, and manipulative. If you took the time to appriciate the work that your employees have done and credited them, your business wouldn't be failing. Anyways' thank you for firing me. I know I'll make my mark somewhere else. But just know when I finally come to rise, when you finally fall, you'll wish you wasn't so evil."

"Please my employees are nothing more than my servants."

"Well good riddance!"

Heather left the stage and that was it for their scene. The class applaud them both.

"Brava! Excellent work for the both of you. Now is there anyone else who would like to do a scene?" Ms Darbus asked. And Jimmie stood up.

"I would Ms. Darbus."

"Okay. Then you and Mr. Dion get to the stage."

Jimmie and Donnie got to the stage and did their scene. Their scene was Jimmie who feels as if the entire world is against him and Donnie wanting to join him.

"So how about you mister? I know you know how everybody looked at me like I ruined this world for everybody. All I wanted was to make this world a better place. But no matter what I do, they look at me like I'm ruining it!"

"Well that is their fault they just don't know that you are trying to do what is easy for everybody."

"Maybe that's the thing, I'm sick and tired of doing things the easy way, it's time that I've done right. And if they are going to hate me after, then I'll just be an exile."

"I understand. Because you know; these people should give you a chance to show that you meant no harm. And if they don't approve your contribution then I'll join you in exile."

"You truly are a good friend, but I cannot be responsible for you giving everything up for me. Live your life they way you want to. And keep holding everything you have dearly. This is something I have to do myself."

"All right. But know this: should this world look at you like an outsider, then I will speak out to the world and explain everything to my wife about my action before joining you. When I first met you, you came here with a noble cause and if people can't accept nobility. Then they will miss out."

"Never have I had a close friend who cares so much about me."

"No matter what, We're in this together."

"Thank you."

"Now do what you think is right."

And with that Jimmie left the stage and the scene ended the class cheered as well for them. As they sat down they saw a few other students do their part.

"How do you think we did?" Jimmie asked.

"I think we did well enough." Donnie replied. "We won't know until the beginning of the fourth period."

"I just hope we did well enough. Which reminds me, I got to choose a play one in which everybody could join."

"Don't count your chickens yet Jimmie."

"What's wrong with being prepared If I do get lead?"

"Let's just see what the period brings first okay?"

"Sure."

They did their secret handshake and class has ended as well as school, Jimmie and Donnie had left along with Heather. In which she told them about how she let Tiara blindly fire her hoping on the fact that when the period comes and Tiara shows her true colors Heather would save her the trouble.

**April**

Fourth period was here and they all were at the door to Ms. Darbus' room, three minutes was not up as Jimmie, Heather, and Donnie talked until Tiara interrupted them.

"Heather I just wanted you to know that if you haven't got the clue already... As to why I didn't need you..."

"Let me guess. You're firing me?"

"Yes. Nothing personal, I didn't want you to perform with them just so I can sabotage Jimmie. Like all wanderers you outlived..."

"Save it, Tiara." Heather said stopping Tiara. "Somehow I knew you would fire me after you needed me. I could have tanked our scene but it would have affected me as well. Which is why, when you told me that I was fired in our scene, I took it as you fired me for real. So thanks for the experience of letting me be your assistant. It really helped me out with my upcoming dream.

"Of becoming somebody's secretary? That's a dead end job if you ask me."

"Well hey, if her boyfriend like that..." Donnie said as he wrapped his arm around Heather's waist.

"Then I have no problem with it." Heather kissed Donnie on the cheek and they went inside Jimmie just looked at Tiara before heading in. During the class Ms. Darbus was getting ready to announce the winner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of all of you, I want to thank you for giving it your all in this it has made all of you the people and stars that you are today. So with that in mind when I announce the winner there should be no hard feelings. The winner will be the lead of a play he or she chooses which will be for our final in the school year." Tiara looked confident as she will get the part Jimmie just looked at everybody and had focused on how had he worked.

"This winner showed excellent performance here in the entire school, and this outstanding individual thought outside the box, I congratulate this thespian's amazing creativity, so with that... Jimmie Zara..." Jimmie looked at Ms. Darbus. "Congratulations! You have won the lead of your own choice play!"

Everybody congratulated Jimmie on his lead role in a play. When school was over, Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather went to celebrate. They noticed a woman walking into Ms. Darbus' room. Upon eavesdropping they found out that the woman was Tiara's mom, and that she came to pick up Tiara. However at the time, Tiara was not in the class. Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather listened on.

"My daughter told me that she didn't get the lead role." Tiara's mom said.

"That is correct another student put more time and effort in his works to earn that kind of a role."

"Oh, okay that was understandable."

"Mrs. Gold has Tiara had trouble in the past?"

"You might say she did. Back in London, she loved theater so much that acting was her greatest passion, she idolizes every London female legend. Before she graduated middle school she volunteered for a bunch of plays. However one of her ultimate dreams before she graduated high school, was to play a lead role in her school."

"Did she get a lead role?"

"She did. But a jealous young woman who was her understudy gave my daughter an accident and didn't come clean until the play was completely over. My daughter became devastated. And ever since then she developed a manipulating personality because she figure if it was easy for someone to get a lead role by doing that then why can't she. I hope she wasn't a trouble to this school, I heard of this school being an opportunity for her to excel."

"Of course. But tell me did Tiara had any friends back in London?"

"Not real friends. She felt like if she wanted to accomplish something she want to do it on her own without anybody's help."

The three just kept on listening, but somewhere they heard crying and kind of wondered if it was Tiara who was crying. Jimmie walked in on them.

"Ms. Darbus I hear someone crying."

"Okay well I'll see who it is. Thank you Mr. Zara."

Jimmie and everybody had left out not wanting to hear no more after that. The next day Ms. Darbus asked Jimmie for a favor to choose a play which has a female lead role as well. Now of course Tiara would have to earn it, but Jimmie wanted to make sure she earned it the right way this time. It took a while because she didn't feel like being a part of a play where Jimmie was a lead role. When the auditions came and she tried out, she got the part and it was fair and square to Tiara one of her ultimate dreams came true. When the finals was over Everybody left to go home and was ready for school year to finish As Jimmie was leaving to go home he was stopped by Tiara.

"Wait."

"Yes, Tiara?

"I know that you chose that play. Yet coincidentally it's my favorite play as well. But did you choose that play to feel sorry for me that I didn't win the lead role?"

"No, although I did hear about your past incidents within theater, that's not why I did it."

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted you to earn that role the way you earned your last role before you changed."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not the dumb surfer stereotype you think I am. I have my bad boy moments and of course I'm a improving gentleman."

"And yet you showed that by letting me earn the lead role."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to you in the past if anything the one that have stole your lead role, couldn't have been greater than you were."

"You think so?"

"Matter of fact, I'll assume years from now, she probably won't be as great or in the acting business anymore."

Tiara and Jimmie laughed for a bit then they both had a moment of silence looking at each other before one of them spoke up.

"Look Tiara, can we start all over, as friends?"

"That is very gentleman like of you to ask that. I'm very sorry for how cruel I've treated you and your friends."

"Well of course it's not too late to apologize although you did hurt other people's feelings too by..."

"I know. I'm truly sorry."

"Look. Just know you're not alone. You have friends. Real friends."

"Real friends."

"Real friends stick by you. Real friends don't bring you down with them when they're in trouble. Real friends support you. But most of all, real friends care for each other."

"You care about me? After all I've done to you?"

"It just goes to show that if, time and opportunity willing, you give me a chance, I can be a good boyfriend, one who's supportive, and caring."

"As much as I would love to I'm afraid it won't last, due to me being an exchange student."

"Well then I should at least make our time together a memorable one."

"All right Jimmie, I'll give you that chance."

And with that the two left the school to go home. Days when they were only there was to finish the school year. Tiara was able to apologize to some people but not to the seniors who already graduated. They were sure by now that some of them were to change their mind during college.

And during the summer, they all worked at Lava Springs again and made it as a group effort to win the Star Dazzle award


	3. Another Senior Year

Author's Note: Here it is the final chapter of this story the ending you might not expect it but if you like please leave a review. Once again I thank you for reading my fics be on the lookout for future fics and you can feel free to read my other fics as well. This chap focuses on everybody mentioned mostly Jimmie and Tiara. Anyways, enjoy. Choice song for Jimmie's Departure to the end is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: High School Musical? Glad there's a 4th coming out. But still I don't own it nor this song: "Be With You" by Enrique Iglesias.

Chapter 3

Another Senior Year

This senior year proved to be stressful for the four next-gen Wildcats. They were indeed studying hard. Everybody did extremely well all the way up to post midterms to the new year.

At January things were going well despite the harder it questions on tests and everything. Basketball season wise Even losing the championships after winning the state championships three times, trying to break the three's curse couldn't keep Jimmie and Dion down for they made it yet again to the playoffs. Playing every game to to the semi finals.

February came along and it was amazing for their Valentine's Day party as Donnie and Heather were able to light the night with the dance moves. Jimmie and Tiara were not far behind following up to help rock the party. When the party was over the four were waiting on their rides to go home and everyone was gone except Jimmie and Tiara. Throughout the school year till now, Jimmie and Tiara started over as friends. They were as civil, fair, and kind to one another and life back in school was free of Status Quo. But what was worrying them was their future. As Tiara's mom came to pick her up she gave Jimmie a kiss on the cheek thanking him for a great time. As Tiara left, Jimmie's ride showed up and soon he was home. As he slept he was able to dream about the night he had with Tiara and the kiss that came along with it.

March came along and Jimmie and Donnie were able to win the basketball championship again rebounding after their last championship lost. One of Jimmie and Donnie's partial dreams came true as they were able to win once again they had an after party at the Boltons' house. Heather who was the cheerleader was able to spend much needed time with Donnie as they spent much needed time kissing passionately. After that Heather's time at East High was spent being on the yearbook committee, Tiara on the other hand was acting in another play however she wasn't in a lead role she had fun but she began to worry will she ever get another lead role.

**April**

It was coming to the home stretch as they all prepared for their final semester and finals for that matter. They were unsure of what was going to happen as their futures were coming closer and closer. While in Drama class, Ms. Darbus was there and she had the biggest announcement to make.

"Everybody whose into being an Actor or Actress I have an announcement to make East High is the fortunate school to have 5 college associates come here to see our young thespians. And even more, one of them happen to be from the Juilliard School in New York. However 5 of you will be chosen for a scholarship to a school of their choice. So with that may all of you who apply do your very best and break a leg."

As the bell rang for school to end Ms Darbus was able to catch Tiara before she left out.

"Ms. Gold."

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Meanwhile after school in the Gym Jimmie, Donnie, and a few others were playing basketball as Heather watched. When everybody was about to leave Coach Bolton was there to address Jimmie and Donnie.

"So I hear you guys might be going to different colleges." Jack said.

"When did you hear that?" Donnie asked.

"Well the way the three or four of you were. All of you have been silent about everything since March. It was like the Wildcat spirit inside yourselves didn't want to come out."

"We just have a lot on our minds Mr. Bolton." Jimmie replied. "So many great opportunities have been waiting for us but it's hard to choose when we think about what someone we love. Now am I wrong when I say that we love this someone and yes, we want them to achieve their dreams, but you just can't be sure what will happen if you're not with that someone?"

"Jimmie?" Donnie asked.

"I mean we have all these opportunities but we just don't know where to go much less where to even begin!"

Donnie could feel Jimmie's frustration as he was having that same kind of problem. He wasn't even sure himself where he would end up.

"Then try this:" Jack said. "Look at yourself in the mirror give out a speech that involves your dreams, your family, your friends, and even the one that you love right now. And as you dream about that as well, weigh the odds and begin where you balanced at. And of course, keep your head, up very high, and in the game as you will keep doing the right thing. Do you boys understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Bolton." Both of them said as they left to go home. Meanwhile Tiara had options as she was told something that she felt relieved to hear. If one of the college associates approve her to a college in the U.S., they will extend her student visa until she graduates from college but there was another option that crept in her mind as well and that option had her thinking about Jimmie and ever since the remainder of that night she wasn't able to not think about Jimmie.

**May**

For their final show in East High the students had to come up with a scene and everybody in the class could use someone else in their scene. Also prom was coming up and Donnie already asked Heather out. Jimmie wondered if he could ask Tiara out to the prom but lately in May she avoided him. However before the day of the prom when everybody was gone. Jimmie wandered the halls of East High and ended up in the theater room. He stood center stage thinking about what four years had brought to him and how Troy along with Chad introduced him and Donnie Dion to this place where they had on nothing but a towel. It was the most embarrassing yet humiliating moment of his life but it was also the moment where he realizes that life's not always about scoring points and impressing women, with impress meaning in a manner of shooting hoops and how much did he score. He also ruled in the show in his freshman year as he was able to fill in for Troy to sing with Sharpay. As he looked out he realized the. And there that he does have a future in theater. He didn't had a pen and paper with him for he wanted to write a note, but he spoke out loud to himself.

"Tiara. Tiara Gold. I don't know why you don't want to speak to me but to me this is the first time I've ever needed help from somebody other than my best friend. I can understand if you're scared, for I am scared too. But I feel that not talking to each other isn't going to solve what needs to be done. Our future is coming soon but somehow I feel that the only way we could settle our problems and discover each other's flaws will be at the prom, and I would like for you to become my date. I not sure if your feelings for me are as mutual as mine, but could we at least do the right thing by talking about this?"

Jimmie left the stage. But before he was able to leave the theater he heard someone.

"Yes... We can. And yes, I will."

Jimmie turned around and saw Tiara standing there. Tiara was feeling a little bit sad but she was willing to talk to him at the prom. Jimmie was able to give her a hug to comfort her and the two left to go home.

On the night of the prom Jimmie was in his best tux. Donnie was with Heather already at the prom but he was waiting at Tiara's house with a limo waiting for Tiara to come out. However when she did, she came out in a cool gray dress with gold designs and gold dress sandals, to Jimmie she looked as beautiful as ever. They both got in and was ready to go to the prom. Once they got there they joined up with Donnie and Heather. And they was having a fun time singing along and dancing really close especially when it was coming to slow dancing. However during a slow song Jimmie and Tiara looked at each other very deeply.

"Tiara I couldn't help but notice that lately I have strong feelings for you."

"I do too but it's like I said our relationship can't last. Ms. Darbus told me that if one of the college associates choose me I can extend my student visa here in the U.S."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Because I also got the opportunity to attend a famous college back in London it has been my dream to attend one of those colleges. It always has."

There was a silent moment before Jimmie spoke up again.

"So this is it then, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I know you did become the best high school boyfriend I could ever have but..."

"You have to follow your dreams."

"I hope you understand."

"I do. Which is why probably you've been avoiding me."

"Yes."

"Well at least there's one more thing I need to do to make sure our feelings aren't as mutual to each other."

"And what do you mean?"

Without question if it was right or not Jimmie kissed Tiara deeply. Tiara was surprised that he would ever do something like that. But she accepted it by kissing him back just as deep just as passionate. Yet tears were flowing. Down her face as she kept kissing him. When they broke from it looked at each other Tiara still had a sad face.

"So... Are we still friends?" Jimmie asked.

"Yes. But... I..."

"Tiara?"

After a heartfelt sob Tiara without thinking left out of the prom.

"Tiara!"

Jimmie really couldn't figure what was going on but he needed to let her go. The things Tiara might have been going through have been just as hard on her than it was on him. Donnie and Heather saw Jimmie heartbroken and was able to tend to their friend. When the Prom was over everybody left to go home. Jimmie was the last to be picked up. That night Jimmie could only think about the kiss that he and Tiara shared only hoping that Tiara was thinking about the same thing.

**June**

Days later after the prom. Jimmie and Donnie was up on the East High rooftop. As they talked about their future and what happened at the prom.

"So that's why she broke up with you?" Donnie asked after Jimmie told him.

"Yeah. And the thing was I love her."

"Jim, Tiara loves what she does. And if her dream is to become an actress in a school she dreamt of going to, who are you to deny her dream? Besides we found out that she wanted to act back in London."

"Yes I suppose so. But even if it was for almost a year I felt something with Tiara all this time, and I know for sure Tiara could feel the same thing! She couldn't just not feel anything with me.

"Jimmie if Tiara could feel the same kind love as you then it is her fault for not reaching deep. Now I know that you'll probably not end up with your high school sweetheart, which is mostly because of the colleges we want to go to..."

"Speaking of colleges. That gets to me. People say that this is the best college to go to, when in the end it isn't the college that makes you the profession you want to be, it's yourself as you put your blood, sweat, tears, mind, heart, and soul, body included, into it. Yet I hope Tiara could understand that."

"Maybe she can, maybe she can't. But Jimmie, even though you love her, she will not be the last. Someone probably more beautiful, maybe out of the blue will walk by you and be interested in who you are, what you do, and will like you for you. You are handsome dude."

"Thanks."

The two gave each other a hug before they look more over the city.

"Yet another thing is you all have a college to go to yet I have nowhere to start. I have applied, but it's not like that I won't get in. I just..."

"You don't know what to do after."

"Yeah."

"Just remember what Coach Bolton said."

Jimmie remembered that Jack told him to keep on doing what is right and weigh the odds to find out where he can start. And after all that it looks like he could use a new start. He couldn't stay at the same or a college near Donnie for the fact that it would be an easy decision to do that he needs to find out what he can do on his own. As it was almost time to go to their classes to prepare for the finals Donnie was leaving however Jimmie was staying for a little bit longer. before Donnie left down the stairs Donnie looked at him.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Just got to go over my performance."

"Okay. And hey, our promise still holds."

"Of course."

Donnie left to go downstairs and was with Heather as they prepared for their finals. And Jimmie still stayed to practice on his performance.

Finals was here and everybody studied hard and took it like their lives depended on it, especially Jimmie. They took it with their thought deep into succeeding so that they could make their predecessors proud. After they took their finals all that was left was the show.

On the night of their Show which is about their 4 years here in East High every actor and actress was doing their piece for their audition. 2 acts were presented before Ms. Darbus was ready to announce the next act.

"And now on to present her piece of her 4 years is our star student, Ms. Tiara Gold."

Tiara was doing her best as she came up with a song and dance the audience cheered loudly and when it was over she presented herself with a short monologue.

"I thank East High for the 4 years it has given me, I was able to discover more about me and what I love. but I couldn't be able to be the upcoming actress that I am today without the help of Ms. Darbus and the friends..." Tiara began to tear up as this was really getting to her but she was still willing to keep on going. "The friends I made here, They made me realize that I couldn't be an actress by myself. They were so ever kind to me and I thank them for being the friends that I never really had, especially a certain someone who's been a gentleman to me. And for my final words here for my fellow classmates and schoolmates I hope that everybody's dreams come true when we leave here. Once again thank you East High."

The audience gave a standing ovation and Tiara was happy even when tears were flowing down her face, she felt happy. Soon after Ms. Darbus called out a few more acts before she was ready to announce the next act.

"And now onto our next act doing a 2 person performance of their time here in East High please welcome Mr. Donnie Dion and Ms. Heather Clark."

Donnie was out first before Heather could come out.

"These 4 years of East High were extremely great I was so glad to attend such a school that has been generous to me. My 4 years wouldn't be as much fun and exciting if I wasn't with my best friend Jimmie, we've been best friends since we we're little. in our freshman year we were the protege of Wildcat Legends Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. they introduced us here. In this place. On this very stage, in a bizarre way. But when they did they told us something in spirit, that life isn't just about what you're good at, but what you really want."

"A lesson I learned from being with the man that I've laid eyes on. before I attended East high, I was in another school that was as decent, but not lively. upon coming here Donnie was more of a gentleman to show me around Introduced me to Jimmie. I wanted to become a secretary, even though these guys told me there's more to life than just sticking to what you're good at, being a secretary is what i wanted."

there was a light applause however they were not fnished.

"Coming to our final semester I was freaking out as we were nearing towards our future. A million things were shooting out of my mind."

"Mine as well but as we found out that none of us are alone we have friends. Sure we may not be together when we leave, and yes going it alone can be scary, but in spirit, our friends are always there with us. And we hope for nothing but the best for our fellow students as they make it out there in the world."

"So for our final words, We love all of you and we love East High. no matter what, we're all in this together."

"Thank you."

There was a huge applause from the audience and they were able to give a bow or two before they left the stage. After that there were at least 3 more acts before Ms. Darbus had came out to announce the final performance.

"And now for our final performance, a man who is an extremely talented and creative. Please welcome Mr. Jimmie Zara."

Jimmie came out and stood there. he looked at the audience before presenting his monologue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before I present the song I will be singing let me tell you about dreams in general."

Everyone stood silent as he began to speak.

"What is a dream? A sleep story, or another fancy word for a wish? Is it something we wanted or something that's there to entertain us while we sleep? Yes, we all have dreams, and often at times we wanted them to come true, but as the fairy tale in Cinderella a dream is a wish your heart makes. While everybody dreams about being their certain profession I had to dream even bigger. when I came here to East High, I was destined to be a basketball player but then I came to realize that it was a dream of what I do. However that dream was more of a short sleep story than a wish. When Troy and Chad brought me here, they opened my eyes to the truth that I was in Stastus quo myself only wanting to be a basketball player. But now I see that there's more and I also have to thank, Our Coach, and Ms. Darbus for believing in us and our dreams. While people dream about which college to go to just to excel in their profession, I dream of becoming that profession. So it doesn't matter what college I end up next, as long as I got the support of my family and friends, especially Donnie, Heather, and a certain other, I will achieve my dream of being a actor/performer for East High."

The audience applauded for a while then they stopped for Jimmie to continue.

"the following song is dedicated to those who have dreams and have a place to stop. Hopefully after I sing I will know where to start once again I thank East High... For everything."

Jimmie began to sing to his heart's content while he was singin, every student Tiara included, felt him singing. He was really trying to find out where he was trying to start. Hearing him sing made Tiara tear up even more. As the song ended he ended it in a scream. The similar kind only Ms. Darbus knew and felt as well as Jack who only felt it. Jimmie could only hear silence for a little while which then turned into a roar of applause. He also got a standing ovation and something he didn't think he would get from a certain person: Tears of Joy from Jack Bolton. After that it was a brief intermission as the college associates chose their students and left out. When the curtains came up again, the seniors were coming out in their graduation gowns, as Ms. Darbus called them out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our seniors!"

The audience applaud as they came out and Ms. Darbus called on a few students who graduated and didn't receive a scholarship in drama, then she was ready to call on the next two students.

"Heather Clark and Donnie Dion, University of Albuquerque Business &amp; Management." Donnie and Heather took their stance and bowed after went back as Ms. Darbus was continuing "And now for our five chosen seniors!" Ms. Darbus called out the first man to a college that suited his acting needs and he was so excited Ms. Darbus was ready to call her next student.

"Tiara Gold, Guildhall School of Music and Drama."

Jimmie was happy to see Tiara get into the school of her dreams. But he would be lost if he didn't get into college he really needed a starting point to continue creating his perfect dream. Ms. Darbus called on another couple who achieved their college that they will go to together. And now, she was finally ready to call her last student.

"And finally Jimmie Zara, New York University!"

When Jimmie was given a college tears fell down his eyes and Donnie and Heather hugged him. Even Tiara gave him a hug. And without another though he yelled out loudly in the theater.

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!" The seniors and some of the people in the audience replied.

"What team?!" Donnie asked.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!" Heather asked.

"Wildcats!"

Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather looked at Tiara with smiles on their faces and Tiara could only smile back as she finished the chant.

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

The four got into a group hug as they will be going separate ways. The two teachers couldn't be more proud of them. When the show was over everybody went to their friends and family to be congratulated and they all left East High to celebrate.

After their graduation in which Ms. Darbus gave a inspirational speech. All of the senior Wildcats celebrated and we're heading to their next destinations. They were heading to the after party in which they had a wonderful time. During the party Jimmie was able to see Donnie and Heather dancing and kissing shedding tears as he had to let some he truly love go. They all took a photo before they all head home. But before Jimmie could leave to go home, Jack who was chaperoning was there to talk to him.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"You were extremely wonderful on stage."

"Thanks. Sorry that I was not able to attend Troy's alma mater."

"That is okay if anything by now you should know I chose right as to who was closest to being like my son."

"However I'm still not certain in who did you meant like that."

"He's the fine young man standing in front of me."

Jimmie smiled as he said that. As Jimmie's ride was here he gave Jack a handshake.

"Good luck on your future endeavors, Jimmie Zara."

"Thank you."

Jimmie got into the car and was on his way home. When he went to sleep he dreamt about his future as an actor as well as playing basketball to make sure he would get his head in the game.

Days later after spending them with his best friends for the final time for now, Jimmie was at the airport heading to New York. He waited until the P.A. announced.

"The plane heading to New York, is now boarding. I repeat the plane heading to New York is now boarding."

As he got his things, Donnie and Heather arrived to see him off.

"Guys." Jimmie said.

"This isn't goodbye." Donnie said.

"So don't you ever forget about us." Heather replied.

"How could I? You guys are my best friends."

"When our dreams come true, we will be there to get our client."

"Until then, I'll be waiting." Jimmie said as he and Donnie did their best buddy handshake and Jimmie hugged Heather after that.

"Take care of my best friend for me." Jimmie said.

"You know I will. I love this man too much to let him go."

"If he gives you trouble, you let me know."

"Jimmie you don't have to worry." Donnie said. And after one more tearful glance at the two of them, he left for his plane. He got on and the plane took off. Donnie and Heather shed tears as the plane that had Jimmie inside it took off they saw their best friend leave to New York. After that, they looked at each other and gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

As Jimmie was on that plane he took out his yearbook and looked at all of his fellow seniors Wildcats. Once he saw Tiara's pic he wondered if Tiara had already made it back to London as she was one step closer to becoming an actress in the college of her dreams. It was only 30 minutes until he got to New York and when he arrived he was able to tour the city before he headed to NYU and enrolled there with his scholarship. Before his semester started he signed up for plays, musicals, and gaming activities to keep him occupied. The instructors there was already impressed at his skills as an actor and a performer and that he will excel at NYU.

Days later right when the Fall semester was up and was going into his winter semester after the new year. He was in New York trying to get something to eat. Suddenly out of nowhere Jimmie smiled as he saw the most beautiful woman his eyes ever laid upon and it seems like she was interested in him too.


End file.
